The Curious Life of Valendar Aldorin
by Elesthiliia
Summary: Valendar, an Altmer from the Crystal Tower is sent to investigate The Great Collapse of 4E 122 in Winterhold, Skyrim where unfortunate events cause her to be held captive by the Daedric Prince Sanguine and his cult for 100 years before she is rescued. F!OC / Various others (m and f) - Rated M for smut and language.
1. Prologue - 4E 122

**Hope you enjoy and if you have any comments, suggestions, or requests, feel free to write a review or send me a PM!**

* * *

**Prologue – 4E 122**

The cold northern winds of Evening Star whipped wildly at the unfamiliar group of cloaked travellers as their caravan of four trotted along the eastern cliffs of Winterhold towards its now desolated city. Just over a month ago the prosperous City of Winterhold was one of the great gems of Skyrim, rivalling that of Solitude and Windhelm. But then came the storms. The endless storms which turned Water against Earth. The Great Collapse which devoured most of the city into the depths of the Sea of Ghosts.

"Divines!" gasped a ductile female voice as the four gazed ahead at the sight of the ruined city amidst the snowstorm.

"This is most peculiar..." muttered another silhouette as his horse snorted. "More peculiar than I ever imagined..."

"Everything is more peculiar than you can imagine, Armion," mocked a more raspy female voice as a smirk stretched across her golden visage.

"You can talk, Lormina," snapped the male Altmer. "Remember the time you-"

The foremost figure raised a hand up, silencing his colleague. Lormina chuckled slightly, but stopped dead as the figure's hood half turned towards her, feeling the irritated gaze stare at her through the hood. After what felt like an era, the figure finally turned forwards.

"Locals aren't content" he murmured as the two town guards strolled to the entrance and waited for the caravan to approach, hands clutching their steel battle axes. The advancing party came to a halt as their leader threw a scrolled parchment at one of the guards, causing him to drop his weapon as he caught the piece of paper.

"Damn elves" the guard spat, unrolling the parchment.

"Saruril, High Counsellor of the Crystal Tower and company," announced the elf, ignoring the Nord's sigh of displeasure. "Investigating the Great Collapse."

"On who's authority?!" challenged the guard.

The Altmer male jaw clenched, his eyes bulging with rage at the human's lack of respect for his Order.

"The Chystal Tower is the-" he stopped short, smirking. Changing his tone back to its original cold, smug state, he sneered "I wouldn't expect a pathetic barbarian like you to understand the might and glory of such a prestigious organisation like ours." He rummaged through his satchel and handed over another scroll to the guard.

"This is from your 'High King'. An authoritative figure _you_ should be familiar with, or I should hope you _are_ anyway. You never know with these barbarians these days." The rest of the elves gave a sly smile at the comment. The guard continued to skim through the contents of the scroll with the unmistakable insignia of the High King of Skyrim at the top for a few moments before handing the two scrolls back the elf and motioned for the other guard to stand down.

"Investigating? Destroying any evidence of that cursed College's involvements in the Collapse more like" he spat as the elves galloped ahead to the bridge connecting the College of Winterhold to what remained of the divine forsaken city.

"You three wait here while I settle a few things with the Arch-Mage," said Saruril as he disembarked his horse and sauntered up the path. The three remaining elves walked over to what was left of the eastern side of Winterhold inspecting the damage.

"For the love of Akatosh!" said Armion, peering down the newly cut cliffs.

"Don't get too close to the edge, Armion," shouted Lormina as she inspected one of the houses nearby. "You don't want to be falling down there."

"I still don't understand how a storm, regardless of it's size, could do such damage to a whole landmass" hollered the other female elf as she entered another damaged house.

"Valendar, sister, after you've seen the things that I've seen, you'd be surprised at what Lady Kynareth and the other Divines can do."

"But what reason would an Aedra have to do commit this atrocity?" asked Valendar.

"I never said it was the Aedra who did this, I was merely telling you of what the Eight have the power to do."

Suddenly, without warning, there was a loud crack as the rock beneath them started to break apart.

"Valendar, RUN! Get out of there, NOW!" screamed Lormina as she and Armion dashed away from the cliff edge as it began to collapse, but it was too late. The house in which the Altmer was in tumbled along with the cliff side and plundered deep into the ocean below.


	2. Chapter 1 - Her Lord and Master

**Chapter 1: Her Lord and Master**

Valendar shivered as she began to regain her consciousness. Her head spun wildly as the sensation of pain shot through every limb and fibre of her body. Incoherent voices bounced across the room. Wincing, she attempted to open her eyes and was immediately blinded by the light. She pulled her arms to cover her eyes but they would not move. Wait. No. Something was wrong. They _could_ not move. She tugged harder and began to feel the cold metal cuffs against her wrists and feet. Shaking her head, she finally opened her eyes. And screamed.

Her slender naked body was suspended vertically to a stone wall in the shape of a pentagram: her arms stretched out to either side and her legs spread open wide, exposing her sex to the world. Across the room from her stood a silhouette.

"Ahh, finally decided to join us, my dearest mer?" spoke the shadow.

"Divines?! What is going on?! I demand to know!" Valendar screamed, tears running down her long golden face.

"You're not really in a position to demand anything, my dear mer, and the Aedra can't hear your cries here."

She whimpered, her body trembling violently.

"There there, my poor little mer. Don't not fear nor fret."

The unlit figure moved forwards.

"Who _are_ you?"

A hand reached out towards the stranded elf.

"It's been a _long_ time since I've seen beauty like _you_," he whispered.

His left hand gently cupped the Altmer's small breast and began to fondle with it as she let out a cry of fear.

"Who _**are**_ you?!" demanded the mer, her tears now streaming down her face.

His free hand brushed her blond hair out of the way and caressed her neck, pulling her face forwards into his as he gave her a long and passionate kiss. Finally, he pulled away and smiled.

"Behold, your Daedric master, the Prince of Debauchery, Sanguine! My cult and I saved your life from your little tumble, elf, and we expect a little compensation for that," he grinned. "You see, I'm in need of a reward to give all my champions, both of present and to come, and I suspect that you will do just fine."

Sheer terror filled the mer. What had she done to deserve such a fate? She had only joined the Crystal Tower to learn about the wonders of Nirn and the powers of magic. She was a kind soul who never sought to hurt anything. And she was on her first assignment.

"You should be glad I'm not going to have you please my _past_ champions," laughed the daedric lord. "Sorry deary, only a little joke of mine. I wouldn't dream of contaminating something so... pure to that extent."

He leaned in close to Valendar's ear and whispered "You know, I really like you, I do. So I'm going to make your experience..." his hand slides down her body "...a little more..." his middle finger stretches out between her open legs, slides up along her moist lips and rests upon her clitoris "...pleasurable." He presses his finger onto her most sensual spot and gave it a little rub, provoking an unexpected yet somehow pleasurable moan from the angelic elf.

Valendar gasped at what was going on as countless thoughts raced through her head.

"What is happening to me?!" she thought. "How can I feel this way? I'm not a slut! I'm a respectable pure blood High Elf! But yet, I am... enjoying this?!"

Suddenly she noticed the daedric lord's finger getting warmer and warmer. She looked down and saw a blue glow gleaming out from where his fingers were rubbing her sex. Then, it began to grow outwards. A transparent blue glow started to coat over her golden skin from its origin point between her legs, and with it came the urge. The lust. She let out another scream. But this time it was a scream of pure passion. Her clit was on fire! As the blue coating grew, it left a circular spot uncoated around her asshole, before slowly approaching from all sides towards the centre, exciting every nerve more than the last before finally entering it, causing a huge sense of forbidden pleasure to burst within the elf as her sphincter clenched. Screaming, she had never wanted anything to go remotely near her ass, but now with this new feeling unlocked inside her, she was more than willing, if not begging to change her vow.

The blue coating of energy now approached her attractively small sized breasts and surrounded them, but again, leaving two circular gaps around her now fully erect nipples. As the circles grew smaller and smaller and smaller, she felt her new master's pace quicken. The blue blanket finally engulfed her red hard nipples and the rest of her body as Sanguine's pace became impossible quick as she approached her moment of pure bliss.

But just before she went over the edge, Sanguine removed his fingers and watched the blue coating ooze into the poor mer's skin as she absorbed its eternal charm. What?! Did he really just forsake her on the verge of her most perfect climax?! With all her might she pulled her hands away from its cuffings, trying to touch her most intimate nerve ending. Just one touch! One touch will send her over the two moons of Nirn! One touch and no one in the history of Tamriel will feel as good as how she would feel.

"Well, well, well," teased the daedric lord. "Isn't my naughty elf enjoying herself? A little too much perhaps."

Valendar let out her loudest and most erotic moan yet which rang through out the passages of the cave they were in, filling every nook, cranny and crevice.

"Fuck me! Please, I beg of thee, _fuck me_!" Valendar pleaded.

"Wow, dear me!" Sanguine said, gob smacked. "A high elf cussing, well _that_ is definitely something you don't see every day... Or millennia." He smirked. "I'm sorry, my dear darling, but you've enjoyed yourself for quite a while now, it's my turn to enjoy mine. But trust me love, the way you are behaving now, I'll be done in no time."

He conjured up a chair in front of the elf, stripped out of his priceless armour and sat down, revealing to Valendar for the first time his fully erect shaft. Her mouth dropped open in awe of its sight and size, causing it to jolt in excitement at her reaction.

"So eager, aren't you?" he mocked as he reached down towards the floorspace between the she elf's legs. It was then when she noticed a chalice of pure silver filled with the juices from her dripping wet pussy. He picked it up and replaced it with another chalice, not wanting to waste one drop of his prize's precious drippings.

"Cheers," he murmured as he poured the viscous fluid over his hard throbbing cock and muscular chest. Placing the chalice down on the table beside him, he rubbed both hands across his body, marinating the juices into him whilst lubricating his hands. Valendar gaped at him, her tongue sticking out of her fully open mouth, wanting to find out what she tasted like. Oh how she would lick her own juices off that perfectly shaped muscular body and maybe even suck his trobbing...

"You really do have a vivid imagination," laughed her master. "I can see everything you're thinking, you know?"

Valendar turned bright red in embarrassment.

"No, my dear, keep thinking, I want to see where you'll take us" he demanded as his left hand grabbed firmly only his shaft and started to pace up and down its length.

The elf's mouth watered as her eyes fixated on the daedra's impressive cock and imagined herself wrapping her hands around that large, long humongous cock. Oh how she would grab its base and breathe upon every inch of it before it even touched anything, teasing and toying with him. And how she would engulf as much as she could in her mouth but taking care it was not touched as she continued to play with him, and finally, when it is as deep as possible in her mouth, she would make contact and start sucking and sucking until the pressure became unbearable for him. Only then will she start working her way back and forth along that endless shaft, faster and faster, faster and faster, faster-

Her thoughts were interrupted as the prince got up, knocking the chair over, grabbed the second chalice under her before shoving his meat deep into the elf's aching, tight but accepting pussy. He poured her juices over his hard and wet cock as he pounded the she-elf as hard as he could, sending screams of ecstasy tearing through the caves with every movement he made as the elf reached the moment of bliss she had been waiting for. When the chalice ran dry he threw it across the room and firmly squeezed both of Valendar's gorgeous breasts as he exploded like Vvardenfell within her, his hard cock growing softer and softer with each massive load until he slid out of her and fell to the floor, moaning.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed it!**

**I'm wondering where to go next between jumping straight to present day Skyrim when she is rescued and telling stories of her 100 years through flashbacks while advancing the main plot or sticking to her intimate times for a little while before skipping forwards. What do you guys think?**

**And don't forget to follow or review if you liked it!**


	3. Chapter 2 - Getting to Know You

**Chapter 2: Getting to Know You**

It was the greatest orgasm she had ever experienced. Her body quaked violently and was accompanied by a helpless moan as each wave of unimaginable pleasure raced through her very being. Every blast of her Prince's hot white load into her stretched tight folds of her womanhood prolonged her powerful climax. Finally, after she emptied Sanguine of all his load, she felt him slip out of her and stagger backwards onto the floor as her orgasm too ended. She smiled. If this had happened to her old self she would have been horrified! To be defiled by such a creature! A Daedric Prince! Unimaginable! But that was her old self. No, she was born again. Everything about her seemed different, and she was beginning to enjoy her new self more and more. To Oblivion with Altmer customs! She had done the honour of relieving a Daedric Prince! Yes, a Daedric _Prince_! She now fully understood why the Dunmer had regressed from the Aedra to worshipping these other wondrous lords.

Then she started to feel a tingle again. A tingle that spread across her body like wildfire, and soon, she felt as horny as she was when the Daedric Prince first touched her mere minutes ago! What?! How can this be possible? Her body ached to be touched, her breasts fondled, her clit fingered, her sex pounded, and her ass...

There it was that sensation again. She craved for her rear to be entered, a feeling she did not understand or fully welcome yet. How? She used to hate the very thought of even being stimulated around that crevice! But now the very thought filled her with excitement and sent shudders through her body.

"As to why you're horny again so quickly," said the daedric lord, having read her thoughts once more as he got up and edged closer to his precious prize. "It was that spell of mine. You're going to be having lots of sex, which of course I want you to enjoy, but I can't keep my champions waiting in line can I?" He chuckled. "And as for why your want your lovely rear end pounded... Well let's just say that's because you are just plain naughty, aren't you?"

Valendar raised a protest but was quickly shot down by a finger to her lips.

"Don't try to deny it, your vivid thoughts are pure proof of that."

A light knock sounded on the wooden door of the room and Sanguine, now fully clad in his armour beckoned them in.

"I'd like you to meet my little guild, Valendar."

The room started to fill with both men and mer in black hooded cloaks, the elf guessed about 30, as they all removed their hoods to get a better view of the bare mer's divine and slender figure, her golden skin glowing in the candle light, the mischievous smile across her angelic face and the daedra's overflowed white load oozing down her inner thighs. Valendar then noticed another figure pushing past the rest of the men, emerging out to the front of the crowd. He was not garbed in the black robes the other men were in, but another set of daedric armour like Sanguine's. He removed his helm, revealing his blonde hair and pale Nordic face.

"Grimvar, Champion of Sanguine, m'lady" he announced.

"All right you urchins," began Sanguine. "I present to you Valendar, my precious elven prize, to reward you for your services and to keep you occupied during the time you spend here in my lair. She is all yours to do as you please with, but a few words of warning. If she says no to something, it means _no_. And if anyone tries to cause harm of her, I will turn you into ash before you even lay a finger on her golden skin: she is mine, and you will do well to remember that."

He then walked over to the elf and whispered in her ear. "I hope you enjoy yourself, my precious. I must retire and rest from our little... introduction, but I will be sure to pay you a visit again very soon. And don't worry, no harm will come to you, I will be watching over you," he smiled as he turned and opened a portal back to one of his realm of Oblivion. Just before he stepped though, he turned back and said "Oh, and Valendar, I almost forgot. I owe Malacath a little favour, so I was hoping to repay him by giving him a little time with you," he chuckled, stepping through the portal before it closed. "You'll enjoy it!"

"Well, well, well, little _elf_," spoke the champion. "It's just you and us now. Ready for some more action so soon after your ordeal with my master?"

The elf laughed and licked her lips suggestively, much to the Nord's surprise. Arching her hips forwards to give the men a full view of her glorious dripping underside, she said "Bring it on, Nord! Pound me so hard for the whole of Skyrim to hear!"

"Oh, no, no, no," said the Nord. "I'll pound you so hard the whole of Nirn will hear you scream my name." He motioned two figures forwards who approached the elf, unbound her from the rock wall and led her across the room to a mysterious covered object. Another follower pulled away the cloth, revealing the contraption underneath as the elf gasped in delight: two wooden poles at arms width apart with cuffs both at the top and bottom lay before a high throne, its seat almost level with the top of the pole.

"I hope you like taking three cocks at a time, Valendar, because a rare beauty like you deserves no less" laughed the Nordic champion as her arms and legs were cuffed once again.

"Three holes, three cocks. Seems fitting enough," she thought. Finally, she was going get to sate the appetite her small pink asshole had been craving.

Grimvar began to remove his armour before climbing up the throne, his half erect shaft directly in front of Valendar's luscious lips.

"Any requests before we begin?" he asked, giving his cock a few rubs.

Valendar looked around the room at the men all disrobing. Yes, she wanted some man meat running up and down her forbidden hole, but it was her first time, so she didn't want it to be too big - she wanted pleasure, not pain, after all. Suddenly, her eyes came to a rest upon a Dunmer. He was of course, as dark elves usually are, slightly less muscular figure than the rest, and his cock looked like the perfect size for what she had in mind!

"You there, Dunmer," she announced. "Feeling up to taking on my pretty ass?" She shook it in his direction suggestively. He smiled and walked up to take his position behind her, placing his grey hands on both of her ample tits and gave them a firm squeeze.

"Ahhh- and you, Nord," she moaned. "I want to feel you between my tight folds."

He proudly walked up, facing her. His hands ran down her waists to her shapely hips.

"Well now we're all ready, let's begin!" said Grimvar as he unexpectedly pulls the elf's unprepared face into his cock as it slid deep into her wet mouth. She then felt her other lips part as the tip of the other Nord's cock push deep into her filled pussy, causing the daedra's left over cum to trickle down the Nord's hard shaft, lubricating it further as he pumped in and out of her. And then came the feeling she had been waiting for. She was so excited how it would turn out! The tip of the Dunmer's dark cock pressed against her rear entrance as it slowly and carefully stretched her sphincter wider and wider and wider. She let out a loud erotic moan into Grimvar's cock, sending vibrations down along his now full sized shaft. She clenched all the muscles in her body, but concentrating on her ass as the Dunmer slid up and down her shaft, causing a satisfied moan from all three men. The Nords began to quicken their pace feeling their climaxes nearing while the Dunmer continued at his same speed, giving Valendar the time of her life.

Finally the Nords reached their end. Grimvar pulled out and sprayed his load over the girl's blissful face while the other Nord re-brimmed her pussy with his own hot goo. Valendar licked her lips clean of the man's seed and swallowed it.

"You actually taste pretty good for a human," she chuckled trying to get more in her mouth.

"And you suck cock pretty well too, elven slut," Grimvar spoke. "Ready for your next round?"

"Always," winked the horny elf, ignoring the derogatory term he had called her, focussing on the new sensation in her ass.

She soon lost count as to how many men entered her other holes or how many hours had passed: and she couldn't care less. As long as there was something to stimulate her endless itch for sex, she didn't care who entered her or where they did. All her attention was focussed to her new source of pleasure. The Dunmer was still in her ass, but soon, he too could not take it any longer. As the last of the men fell out of her gorgeous body, the dark elf pulled out and sprayed his load over her buns. He gave her breasts a last squeeze before letting go and started to walk away.

Valendar turned towards him. "Same thing tomorrow?" she asked.

The Dunmer smiled. "Sure, why not?"

* * *

**Future chapters will probably not be coming out this fast. Had a bit of free time on my hands so thought I'd continue for a bit... (Not really. Supposed to be writing a 3,000 word Research Paper, but hey it's New Year, who cares?)**


	4. Chapter 3 - Ostracised No More

**Chapter 3: O****stracised No More**

Valendar lay down in her soft bed and pulled the velvet sheets over her clean naked body as she closed her eyes. She admitted she was definitely surprised they even unchained her, let alone give her her own personal room, furnished with a curtained four poster bed, a hot tub which she used immediately (with some "help" from her escorts) and a wardrobe filled with revealing attire. Who would have guessed a cult of the daedra would be so hospitable towards something they treated like an object? She thought back to the events which had just transpired within the last few hours. Her time with Sanguine, the lustful eyes of all the men as they saw her for the first time, the salted taste of Grimvar's cock and musky cum, along with the many cocks of all shapes and sizes which entered her. But the most important of all, even more important than her prince's enormous shaft, was the sensation of that dark elf's loving man-meat penetrating her unspoilt rear at the perfect pace. Subconsciously, her long fingers edged towards her damp clit as she started to please herself with her thoughts.

_How could he know my perfect pace?_ she asked herself, thinking back to the slow and delicate rod stretching and her hole. _And why didn't he quicken his pace like most men would've? _The elf soon lost herself to her deep thoughts as she drifted off into her dreams.

She was visited a few times that night by several cult members. A "concerned" Altmer, a "Thought you might want some company" Bosmer, an "Oh, you can't sleep? Me neither" Breton, the two Imperial friends who walked into the wrong room (even though the only way in was through the sex chamber) and the honest and slightly too bold "I miss pounding your slimy slut-cunt, you degenerated high class elven whore" Nord. She didn't mind it though. In fact, she welcomed every relief it gave to her ever so horny body.

* * *

"Up, elf! _Now!_" shouted a familiar voice as Valendar's consciousness shot back into her body. It was Grimvar, her prince's champion. He was rummaging through her slutty wardrobe, half of its contents already covering the stone floor.

"Hullo there, Grimvar," said the elf in her most erotic voice as she slipped out of bed. "Come to try out another hole of mine? Or perhaps a game of dress-up by the looks of it."

"Silence, elf!" He turned towards her, his expression serious, but Valendar could see that behind his mask, he was extremely turned on by what she had just said and the sight of her nude body. He turned back to the wardrobe and continued searching. "Perhaps later" she heard him mutter.

"Someone's in a rush today," she giggled. "What's the matter?"

"Your date's on his way. And he doesn't like waiting."

"My... date?" she asked, completely puzzled.

"Malacath, remember? Or did all that fucking yesterday scramble your brains out? Sanguine owes him for something."

"Wait... He was serious?!"

"Obviously. And if I were you, I'd save your new 'pound my ass' experiment for later. He's brutal and on the large side, if you know what I mean."

Valendar gulped. She was both scared and excited. Another Daedric Prince was about to grace her body! But what if he decided he wanted to go up her rear? Could she deny a Prince's wish?

"What if he wants to? What do I do then?"

"Well let's hope your silver tongue can convince him otherwise... Aha!"

He pulled out what appeared to look like a hoodless version of Nocturnal's revealing robe.

"What do you think?" he asked as he held it in front her body, imagining how she would look in it. "Doesn't get much more skimpier than this, does it?"

Valendar took the robes from the Nord's hands. "I guess that will do." She lifted it up and was about to place it over her head when Grimvar's hand reached forwards. Rubbing her sex, his fingers entered her evoking a sensual moan in response.

"So you _do_ want to try out my other hole after all,"

Grimvar rolled his eyes. "Have you been fucking last night?"

"I might have been," she teased.

"You're covered in dried cum. Malacath'll kill you and the rest've us in this state. Go clean yourself up."

He turned her in the direction of her bath and, failing to resist his temptation, gave her tight buttocks a well aimed slap.

"Ahh!" she let out a surprised gasp and giggled. "Why don't you come over and help me out loverboy?"

"You've only got ten minutes before he gets here, so get on with it," he said as he walked to the exit. "Don't disappoint him, elf, our lives depend on this. Time for you to be the biggest slut in Nirn, but I doubt that will be a problem for you, especially in this state. Happy gagging."

* * *

"Hail Malacath, Daedric Lord and Keeper of the Sworn Oath!"

"Enough with the niceties, Grimvar. Where's that slut elf Sanguine promised me?"

"Right this way, sir," spoke the Nord as he lead the large orc in nothing but his usual loincloth through the dimly lit tunnels towards Valendar's quarters.

"I presume you've had a taste of her, Grimvar. Is she any good? We don't want a re-enactment of what happened last time now, do we?"

Grimvar shuddered as the vision of a berserked Malacath surrounded by the lifeless bodies of his previous followers entered his head.

"I can guarantee you, sir, that she will not disappoint, nor will you be bothered again."

"I'd better not be," he grunted as they approached the door. "Or this time I will have your head on a pike. Now get out of my sight!"

The Nord bowed before the Prince and quickly walked off as Malacath opened the door and entered the hall and was immediately greeted by the sight of the slim blonde elf in the centre of the room.

"Greetings, Lord Malacath. I am Valendar, and I am at your full disposal," she said before giving a gracious curtsey, revealing to him more of her alluring breasts.

"I hope you're as good as your reputation suggests, elf," he snorted, closing the door and walking up to her until his shadow completely engulfed her. She was tall, even for a high elf, but the Daedric Prince easily dwarfed her by almost four feet.

"Tell me, Altmer," his voice full of threat. "How do you feel about giving yourself to what your disrespecting race call your 'Un-ancestors'? Are you shamed? Disgusted?"

"Quite the contrary, sire. I feel beyond honoured to even gaze upon your mighty form, let alone relieve you of your troubles, sire."

"I'll be the judge of if you really do relieve me or not," he snapped. "Sanguine has strictly instructed me not to harm you, but that will all depend on how pleasant you turn out to be."

He ripped off his loincloth and threw it aside, revealing his enormous shaft which lay underneath. Valendar gasped and took a step back. Grimvar had said he was big, but Valendar wasn't expecting anything like what she saw in front of her. His unerected cock was as long as her upper arm and as thick as a mammoth's trunk.

"What's the matter, slut?" he grinned.

"N-nothing, sir," she stuttered.

He conjured up a throne and sat down. "Well the get working, slut. Let's see if you can get me up."

Valendar slipped off her pointless robe and walked up to the orc's massive manhood as it gave a little jolt at her magnificence. She sat down before him and spread her legs apart, her pink pussy already glistening. Grabbing a vile of oil, she poured it's contents over her petite breasts and produced a moan amidst her slutty expression, provoking a satisfied grunt from the orc as well as another jolt from his rising dick as he watched the liquid trickle down her front side and across her moist folds before ending its journey into her ass. After spreading more oil on both her arms, she crawled forwards to lift his straightening pole, moistened it with more oil before sliding it between her small cleavage. Squeezing her tight tits together, trying to surround his shaft as much as possible, she started to pace up and down its increasing lenght, licking the tip whenever it got close to her mouth and drooling on it as it left. It wasn't long before the daedra's cock was fully erect, much to his surprise, growing by another third of its original size and he was now ready for more than just a simple titjob. As soon as Valendar's lips touched his cock on her next pass, Malacath shoved her head downwards as his cock slipped into her hot wet mouth, entering her throat. He kept her there for a moment as she started to gag, but to his amazement, instead of trying to pull back, she began to suck him!

_What is it with this elf?!_ he thought, moaning as he lifted her head back up his cock. As she approached the tip, she paused briefly to gave it another large suck before removing him from her mouth with a large slurp. She looked up towards Malacath's bewildered expression, opening her mouth and staring suggestively at him she gave him a mischievous wink while rubbing his dripping cock with her hands.

"You surprise me, elf," he uttered. He placed his hands on her torso and pulled her up towards him. Valendar took the hint, swinging one arm around his neck and placing her other hand on his hard muscular chest, she climbed onto the throne and aligned her pussy lips above Malacath's throbbing meat. As his hands on her hips kept her level, she wrapped her legs around his torso before leaning towards his neck kissing it. Malacath moaned in pleasure as he slowly lowered the petite elf down until his cock gently parted her lips. He jolted his cock a few times making it slip back and forth over Valendar's burning clit, toying with her as she let our pleasurable moans into his neck and her grip on his impressive chest tighten. Finally, he lowered the screaming elf down, his cock pushing aside her curtains and delved deep into her channel.

Letting go of her hips, he ushered for her to ride him as he moved his hands to her aching breasts. She obeyed him, gleefully bouncing up and down his great shaft in time with her rhytmic cries of ecstasy.

_She sure is a handful for someone so petite!_ he thought, moaning, her little mounds juggling in his hands.

He removed his right hand from her breast and watched it hop up and down as he reached behind her for her far side hip. He began to twist her, wanting to change her position as she obliged, unwrapping her legs from him. He turned her to face the other way as she lay back on him, her arms reaching back up to his neck for support as she hungrily continued to pound his cock, her ass rubbing his muscular torso. His free hand now reached down between her legs and he started to rub her clit at an extraordinary speed. She screamed as she felt her long suppressed orgasm start to take a hold of her. Tightening her slit, she triggered Malacath's as well. Groaning, bucket after bucket of white hot cum shot out of his shaft, his first shot brimming her womb up to the point of overflow. His second shot sent jets of his first flying out of her pussy coating his sac. He got up and threw the elf onto the floor in front of him. Kneeling over her neck and wrapping her blond hair around his cock, his third bucket full dyed her hair white. Quickly flipping her over, he shot his next load onto her face and in her open mouth, before unleashing his final load which coated her chest and belly. He stretched his arms out as he fell forwards, his body leaning over the trembling elf as she road out her orgasm into a deep trance.

* * *

**If you have any requests or opinions, please don't hesitate to send a PM or write a review! :)**


	5. Chapter 4 - A Night with Grimvar

**Valendar**

**Chapter 4: A Night with Grimvar**

Valendar woke up in her room, lying on her velvet sheets. Malacath must have moved her there while she was asleep. She sat up, her aching arms buckling from her weight, and inspected her limp body which was still covered in thick a layer of the Daedric Prince's white cum. She chuckled before pulling her messy and hardened hair towards her face and took a deep breath, taking in the musky smell of his seed. As she opened her eyes, she noticed a folded note by her bedside table. Unfolding it, she began to read Malacath's letter.

Valendar,

Sorry to leave you abruptly and unattended like this, but I have other business to attend to. I have instructed for you to be left alone to retire, as you seem quite tired from our... passion. I very much enjoyed our time together and wish to see you again in the very near future. Below I have written the words of power you need in order to open a portal into Ashpit, my realm of Oblivion, so pay me a visit whenever you feel like it.

Malacath.

Valendar smiled. Yet another Daedric Prince had wished to experience her body again. It was a special feeling for a mere mortal to be wanted by a god. Of all the choices of company they could have, two had chosen hers! At this rate, she might have to start a diary to keep track of all the appointments she had.

_He sure did leave a big mess for me to clean up though,_ she thought, grinning as she slipped out of bed and staggered towards the hot tub. She opened the taps and sat down inside, feeling the warm water caress her tired body as the hard layer of cum slowly softened and dissolved off her skin. Taking a last sniff of her musky hair before disappearing under the surface, she began to wash her hair and face and soon her body was entirely clean of her Prince's cum. She stretched her body out in the bath and closing her eyes, she leaned her head on the side, relaxing. Then, a soft knock sounded on the door.

"Come it," she said as Grimvar stepped through, his eyes instantly fixating on Valendar's bare form. He was no longer wearing his full daedric armour but was instead garbed in a fine brown tunic. In his hands he carried a silver platter of venison chops, roast potatoes, grilled leeks, two sweet rolls and a bottle of alto wine.

"I hope I'm not intruding," he said as he closed the door.

"No, not at all. Please, come in!" she invited.

"I brought you your food and was hoping to join you," his voice now soft. "But since you're bathing, I think I'd better-"

"Better get in with me," she interrupted, her smile mischievous. "Water's nice and warm."

He paused for a moment, considering her offer.

"And so am I," she teased, parting her legs to give him a better view.

Finally, he gave in to temptation. "Alright," he said as he placed the platter down and began to slip off his tunic. Valendar stood up and helped him out. They embraced as they descended back down into the water, the elf sat in his lap facing him. Leaning forwards, she kissed him as he lay resting on the side of the stone tub, feeling his shaft brush over her abdomen as it grew. She pulled back smiled, her hands running through the hair on his chest.

"You hungry yet, little elf?" asked Grimvar as he reached over to the silver platter.

"More than you can imagine."

"Well then open u- ahurr!" he jumped as Valendar shot under the surface and devoured his cock. She slid up and down a dozen times, her tongue going wild as she worked on his tasty tip causing him to moan in pleasure. After what felt like an eternity, she left his throbbing shaft to the care of her hands and re-emerged, gasping for air, before lunging for another hard kiss from her partner.

"By Dibella!" Grimvar panted as the elf broke the kiss and continued to rub him with her hand.

"Are you ready for my other hole?" she teased, but didn't wait for an answer as she straddled him and shoved his cock deep into her chasm as they both moaned. Crossing her legs around his hips and leaning in for another kiss, she moved her hips up and down as fast as she could and hugged him, her hard nipples pressing into his hairy chest. It was nice to have a reasonable sized cock in her again after what had happened with Malacath. It comforted her and offered the perfect amount of pleasure without overdoing anything. She felt his strong hands rub her smooth back and pushed her chest further into him as he moaned into their passionate kiss.

Soon, Grimvar felt the need to be in control. He rolled the two of them over and shoved his length deeper into her tight pussy until his hilt was right against her lips which was followed by a large moan from the elf. She reached her hands out to feel her partner's muscular chest and ran her fingers through the thin carpet of hair that covered it. He then pounded her as hard as he could, his sac slapping against her ass with every moan she let loose. After a few minutes Valendar found that his attack had pushed her so far her torso was completely out of the water and she was now lying on the stone floor surrounding the tub. Her partner spotted opportunity, and with a swift movement, he flipped her over onto her front and continued to pound her like a sabre cat. Soon, the sight of her wobbling ass and perfect back overwhelmed him and he shot his hot load into her pussy.

Valendar smiled as she felt her partner's hot load coat her insides while his hands grabbed wildly at her sweet cheeks. He paused for a moment, catching his breath before slowly sliding out of her and sat back down in the pool. Valendar turned around and sat on the edge of the bath facing her partner.

"So how was my other hole?" she chucked as she parted her legs and slid a finger down to play with herself, causing Grimvar's warm seed to slowly ooze out from her sex down into her ass.

"As pleasurable as the first," he panted. "Now can we eat yet? I'm starved."

"But I haven't even cum yet," she teased, her expression innocent. "You can start. I'll... keep you entertained."

Grimvar reached out to the silver platter for the bottle of wine, taking sip after sip as he stared lustfully at Valendar's quivering pink folds under attack from her long slender fingers as he listened to the beautiful melody of the elf's genuine moans and whims echo throughout her chamber. His hand soon found its way to his once again growing cock, trying to relieve himself from sight of the elf's captivating self-pleasure as he took another gulp from the bottle. Soon, Valendar's moans became faster and faster as her fingers moved at a blinding pace over her clit and she started to approach her edge and Grimvar couldn't take it any more either. He threw his bottle to one side and rushed over, slipping his shooting shaft into her tight slit as the elf too ascended into her own bliss.


	6. Chapter 5 - The Visit

**Chapter 5: The Visit**

A gentle knock on the door woke the little elf up. She scratched her eyes as the vision of the Summerset Isles faded away into her dark chamber. It must still be late night or the early hours of dawn as the view outside the small opening on the far side wall which lit up the room during the day was pitch black.

"Come in," she mumbled as she lit the candle by her bedside with a pinch of her fingers. She was half expecting visits from some men again as they had done the previous night and was actually surprised no one had come yet. Her core was starting to warm up again and her clit gave a little twitch. Sanguine's magic had been a gift, she though, as the last two days she has had the most powerful orgasms of her life!

The door slowly creaked open as the warm light from a candlestick poured into the room, closely followed by a Dunmer. _Her_ Dunmer. Her stomach fluttered and her ass tightened as she sat upright and leaned against the bed head, grinning. He closed the door behind him and slowly walked up to the bed.

"Well I came as you asked," he spoke softly, still edging closer.

"You're late," she giggled before giving him a seductive smile.

"I'm here now." He put the candle down by the bedside table and sat down on the bed.

Valendar edged closer to him before wriggling over so her head was by his crotch as she stared at it greedily. Her hands reached forwards and pulled his pants forwards as she peeked inside. His hardening shaft greeted her as it slowly extended up and out towards her open lips, finally coming to a stop between them. Her lips enclosed around its tip and he let out a moan as she gave it a good lick with her warm and wet tongue before slipping back out. She then pushed him over onto the bed, his legs still over the side, and knelt above his hips as she slid out of her silk robes. Her small golden breasts gleamed in the candle light as she leaned over to remove the dark elf's tunic whereafter she licked his chest and nipples as he gently cupped her ass and squeezed it. She moved up and their lips met and shared a kiss before she parted to his ear.

"You know what I want," she whispered.

Suddenly, he rolled over on top of her. "Not after I give your other hole a go first," he said slyly. He pushed her further across the bed and crawled back over her. His left hand shot to one of her breasts as his right grabbed the base of his grey shaft and guided the tip to her slit before it too went to her free breast. His hips then shot forwards, tunnelling his thin 5 inch into her wet crevice. He was one of the smaller ones she had seen out of all the men, which is why she chose him for that task in the first place, but that didn't make him any less pleasurable than the rest as he worked himself in and out of her as her moans filled the room again, his thumbs working like magic across her hard erect nipples. She didn't want him to ever stop, but her ass was aching for attention from that same cock too. She started to wish she had another man to help pound her other holes too when her dark elf pleasures her ass. Then the door creaked open again and the elves stopped and turned to see the newcomer: a Redguard. He closed the door and edged forwards, bowing before the Altmer.

"Boldon, at your service, m'lady," he said. "Was hoping I could join in the fun."

"Come join us, Boldon," spoke Valendar. "Let's see what you've got."

He slipped off his clothes and strode towards the bed, his larger member half erect.

"Valendar, I was hoping I could enjoy where I am a bit more first," whispered the Dunmer, a little disappointed.

"I don't see why you can't," she winked as she pushed the Dunmer to the side and sat on top of his legs as she guided his shaft back to her dripping pussy. The Dunmer smiled and lay back down on the bed, placing his hands on her hips. The Redguard took the hint and stood up in front of Valendar, his cock by her face. She took is whole length into her mouth and started to suck as she bounced up and down the dark elf's cock. The Redguard ran both hands through the elf's golden hair before getting a firm grasp on her head and held it firm as he slid his dark cock in and out of her warm mouth. Her tongue wriggled at his tip whenever it came into range, sending the Redguard moaning every time as he quickened his pace. The dark elf grabbed Valendar's hips in an attempt to slow her down.

"I'm ready for your other hole now," he whispered into her pointy ears, causing her body to tremble from the excitement. She signalled the Redguard to stop and gave his cock a last lick before it left her mouth.

"Try out my other hole?" she looked up suggestively as the Dunmer lined up his shaft with her rear entrance.

The human stared agape at the elf's perfect pink glistening pussy and her ass slowly sliding up and down the dark elf's length. Without replying, he leaned down on the bed, kissed her, and plunged his cock into her folds.

* * *

Grimvar clenched his teeth and winced painfully at every moan and cuss he heard echoing down the corridor. He knew that with every sound his lover was being pounded by his men; his _friends_!

"To oblivion with them!" he thought as he rolled over in his bed and stuck another pillow over his head. He didn't know when he fell for her. When he first saw her, bound to the wall with his Prince's cum oozing out between her legs, he thought nothing more of her than just an object of pleasure. But as he got to know her more, something about her ensnared his heart to her. Granted, he didn't know that much about her, but what he's seen so far he'd fallen deeply in love with. The way she held herself. Her mischievous sense of humour. The composure she always seemed to keep even at her naughtiest times. Her golden orbs in the candlelight as they stared straight back into his... If only he had met her some place else, under different circumstances, perhaps he would have had a chance. His heart quaked as the walls tormented him, singing her unmistakeable moan at him.

He got up out of bed and threw the pillow to the side. Grabbing a cloak, he headed to the exit for his escape.

* * *

Valendar screamed as she hit her climax as she felt her two holes being simultaneously brimmed with goo from the two groaning men. She fell back onto the dark elf, her arms spread out to either side. She felt a pair of hands squeeze her breasts as the Redguard leaned in for another kiss before pulling out of her and lying down on the bed.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait, been a little busy recently... And as always, any opinions or suggestions, feel free to let me know! **


End file.
